


What Do I Have?

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “Please can we get some more Elias? Preferably him being jealous of how the other guys you work with flirt with you.” – anon
Relationships: Elias Samson/You
Kudos: 17





	What Do I Have?

The wall bit into your shoulder blades and Elias’s hand gripped your hair tightly. “Must we always do this?” He growled and angled your head deeper. “What does he have that I don’t?”

You licked your bottom lip with a smile. “Killer dimples.” In the background, you could still hear Humberto’s retreating steps. The conversation had been completely harmless. But Elias turned the corner right as the two of you laughed. And Humberto had lightly placed a hand on your shoulder. He was new. And hadn’t known about Elias’s rule that no one was to touch you. Now he did.

“Oh. Dimples. Is that all?” He inhaled deep. The grip on your hair loosened, but he didn’t give you any extra room to breathe. “Is he who you want?”

“No.” You squirmed against the wall. His hips didn’t move a centimeter when you rolled into him. “He doesn’t have what you have.”

Elias’s eyebrow arched. “Okay. Then what do I have that he doesn’t?”

Slowly, you slid your hands up his chest. “He doesn’t have this heart. Nor the heartbeat filled with rhythms he could never understand. He doesn’t have this body, this machine that conquers opponents and-“ You were cut off at a gasp. Elias had wrapped a hand around your throat.

His head cocked to one side. “What do I care about opponents? The only thing I want to conquer… is your heart. Did you laugh with him like you laugh with me? Did his touch excite you? Make your knees tremble?”

“No.”

“Then what do I have that he doesn’t?”

With each question, Elias’s eyes had filled with more hunger. Your breath was coming out in pants. His was seconds away from doing the same. “You have an intensity that heightens your strength. Eyes that flame with passion. A voice that commands. You have a presence that-“

Another squeeze to your throat.

“I don’t care about that. When you see him, does your heart leap? His voice, does it make you breathless? Do you feel weightless when he strokes your skin?” His grip lessened and his thumb stroked under your jaw.

“No.”

“Then what do I have that he doesn’t?”

“Me.”

“That’s what I wanted to know.”

Within a few steps, he had you pinned to a different wall. One that was shadowed and more private for what he was about to do to you. Your shorts were quickly on the floor. Then his hand between your thighs. All of his use of power over you had made you knee-weak wet. A fact that made Elias groan. He curled his fingers fast enough to hear how wet echo in the hall. His other hand fumbled with his buckle and any clothing between his cock and your heat. When he was finally free, he held up his dripping fingers for you to see. And tapped them against your lips until you opened your mouth.

Those fingers helped keep you quiet. Not by much. But your needy whimpers were muffled as he worked his cock into you a bit at a time. Barely waiting for your readiness, he started a thunderous pace. Long pulls. Teeth-rattling fills. Hard and desperate. All the while he rested his forehead on yours and watched your eyes. You could see him through the haze of passion he was pumping between your thighs. Curls plastered to his skin. Fire in his eyes. You reflected in them.

“This is what you have,” he rumbled. “Me. Filling that needy hole with the only cock you ever need to care about. It’s all yours. And you’re all mine. Those sounds you make. That smile when you cum. Your snark and sass. This heart is yours. This body, this machine is yours. I use it to hold you close, to protect you. And I use it to make you fall apart. No one knows you like I do. And I’m going to do everything I can to prove it.”

The fingers in your mouth withdrew. You whimpered out his name, doing your best to roll to meet his thrusts. His hand wrapped around your throat, squeezing just enough to force your eyes open. The lack of oxygen was enough. You felt everything exquisitely. Empty and full as one draw. His shaking hand on your neck. Puffs of desperate air on your face. The burn from his eyes.

Your body froze and took the end of his thrusts. Elias bit hard into his bottom lip, but you could still hear your name.

After holding you through the post-release shivers, he gingerly dropped you to your feet. You relaxed into his chest, loving the warmth of him surrounding you.

“What do I have that… that dimple fiend doesn’t?”

You puffed out a laugh. “He doesn’t have me. You have me. For as long as you want me.”

“I’ll always want you, Dove.”


End file.
